Talk:Olaf/@comment-68.146.214.246-20110306083015/@comment-203.206.80.18-20110321155645
general core end build for me is frozen mallet , atmas impaler , starks fevor and beserker greaves. The attack speed of starks and zerks is enough, much more then that and your wasting his innate attackspeed boost from hp loss.the other items change depending on opponents. Also if up against very heavy AP/CC teams i will change zerk boots for mercury treads and build a banshees veil later . If against a heavy AD team i will get a thornmail. If you want to be a little more tanky you can subsitute starks fevor for a wriggles lantern. A sunfire cape is also a nice late game item for him , its hp+armor+aura damage . If your up against heavy armor stacking tanks then a ghostblade is a good idea , it goes very nicely with his passive armor pen , and the active boost it gives helps make up for a lack of attackspeed items. If your really dominating though you can always build more damage for your final items , such as bloodthirsters plus the extra lifesteal makes a big difference and lets you spam your reckless swing without so much worry about using up all your hp . You can build a warmogs later , but really with the hp from frozen mallet and perhaps a banshees you will have enough as it is , again it depends on your opponents . If someone has a madreds then your better off getting some armor instead of the warmogs. As for gameplay it all depends on your opponents.Personally i prefer to lane over jungling with most of my champs ( even the good junglers like shaco ect ) as im fairly practiced at getting first bloods as most champs are very fragile at lvls 1-3 and generally whomever can deal the most damage first can either get that firstblood or get control of the lane> My first item is normally a ruby crystal that i then build into a phage , and if i have a strong lane partner and i feel that my chances of a first blood are good i will select reckless swing first , an attack from the bushes with reckless swing + an exhaust can take alot of people off guard as it deals quite alot of damage even at lvl 1 . Otherwise if your looking like having to be more cautious and harrass them down a bit first then i would start with undertow and concentrate on last hitting minions while wearing down their hp with axe throws. Later in the game you will probably want to focus the squishys yes , as you will be able to quickly overwhelm them , though if they have high burst damage or ALOT of crowd control or taunting tanks such as rammus or shen then you probably arent going to make it out alive if you simply pop your ult and rush straight at the weak champs in big team fights , as they will just focus you down before you can make much impact . If you have a strong tank or good crowd control champ let them engage first then go after their squishys. Then once the lux , veigar , ashes ect are dead you turn on the tanks and with your excellent armor pen cut them down. Get good with your axe throws too as because it can pass through multiple units and is his only abilitiy that scales up from AD a well aimed throw can really help alot , especially for innitiating. Pop your viscous strikes and lead with reckless swing , spam that as it only has a 4 sec cooldown at max rank , most squishy champs will be just about dead after an undertow and reckless swing combo , and remember that the more hurt you get the faster you attack , a near death olaf is an olaf at his most dangerous. But you arent Mundo , so try to avoid suicidal runs through the enemy team to target the squishys even with your ult going , it only lasts a few seconds.